


Begin

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banterific, Camping, Fluff, Graduation Day, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of their high school years and the first day of the rest of their lives. As they spend the night under a blanket of stars, they can't help but wonder where will they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 19 - Outdoors. The pairing was requested by le-amewzing

The motorcycle sputters to a stop, and Matsukawa can’t scramble off of the back of it fast enough. His ass still vibrating from a full hour of a roaring engine and not soft enough of a seat, he sheds his stuffed-full backpack and rubs his sore bottom.

“This thing is killing my ass,” he complains as the motorcycle’s driver, Hanamaki, smirks. Matsukawa groans a moment later when he realizes what he’s just said.

“You set that up so easily, I can’t even bring myself to capitalize on this golden opportunity,” Hanamaki teases with a brow waggle. “Way to ruin the mood, Issei.”

Matsukawa unlatches the sleeping bag from the rack over the back tire of the motorcycle and chucks it at Hanamaki’s head. “Your face did that already.” He can’t help but savor the muffled protest as the projectile solidly meets its target.

However, as soon as the good-natured scuffle begins, it dies out while they set up camp at the edge of the tree line. The meadow that meets an old, tall forest is in the heart of Miyagi, with the Abukuma River quietly skirting by.

Four hours before their arrival in this tucked away slice of nature, Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro finished their last day at Aobajousai High School. This day means a lot of things for both of them — both ends and beginnings. It’s the end of their days as school boys, as neither of them are college bound. But also, it’s the beginning of a brand new world of jobs and voting and patiently waiting for love, marriage, and 1.5 kids.

Or, maybe not, Matsukawa thinks as he watches Hanamaki’s ass strain against the fabric of his jeans as he squats to build a fire. Marriage and kids might definitely be overrated.

The cooking pot in his arms sits forgotten in his hands as he watches Hanamaki work. Neither of them know jack shit about camping, but what Hanamaki lacks in experience, he makes up with determination as he coaxes a fire to life with an old magazine and a lighter.

“I can feel you staring at me, Issei,” Hanamaki calls, and the rattle of the pot lid betrays Matsukawa’s ogling. “We should at least eat first. We’re strapping young men who need our nutrition.”

Matsukawa chortles. “I thought you were going to call us boys. I thought I’d have to kick your ass.”

Hanamaki picks up a charred stick, the end still glowing red-hot, and waves it around. Matsukawa watches the ember lance through the air, until he realizes that the movements aren’t random. “Wait . . . did you just spell ‘I’m hungry’ with a burning stick?”

“Hey, I haven’t eaten since lunch,” Hanamaki says with a shrug before throwing the twig back into the fire. “A man has needs.”

A slow smile spreads across Matsukawa’s face as he pours water into the pot to start their dinner. Quiet enough for Hanamaki not to hear, he says, “Yes, he certainly does.”

They eat their meal in silence — a dull slurry of rice and freeze-dried vegetables because it’s the pinnacle of their combined culinary talents without a kitchen. The quiet is enough to set Matsukawa’s mind brewing on the thing he’s been avoiding mentioning since it first occurred to him a week before.

“I’m not leaving, just so you know.”

Hanamaki’s words send a chill down Matsukawa’s spine, as if his thoughts had been read and broadcasted somewhere Hanamaki could hear. All he could do is drop his spoon back into his metal bowl and stare.

With a chortle, Hanamaki gives Matsukawa a lopsided grin. “You didn’t think I’d leave without telling you, did you?”

_Yes_.

As far as he knows, Matsukawa can’t recall any instance when Hanamaki had indicated his plans to stay in Sendai after graduation, especially since his own family lives on the outskirts of the prefecture and could probably use his help on their farm. His home in Sendai the past few years has been with his aunt and uncle, who live in the city and had two children of their own.

There’s a heavy puff of breath from Hanamaki. “I don’t like that face at all, Issei. You really thought I would do that to you.”

Discarding the unwanted remnants of his dinner, Matsukawa stares into the flames in front of him because he can’t meet Hanamaki’s reproachful gaze. That is exactly what he had thought, and hearing the hurt in Hanamaki’s voice makes him feel shame for even entertaining the idea that his boyfriend would cast him off like that.

He almost jumps when an arm curls around his shoulder. “I probably should’ve said something a while ago,” Hanamaki says as he plants a noisy kiss to the crook of Matsukawa’s shoulder. “You must have thought me suggesting this trip was some sort of last hurrah for us.”

Matsukawa snorts. “As if I could get rid of you that easily.”

Hanamaki’s lips form a smile against his skin, and Matsukawa lolls his head to expose for of it for that smart-ass mouth to explore. Hanamaki obliges and draws a moan from Matsukawa.

“And now I don’t have to worry about giving you so many hickies you’ll get thrown out of class.”

With a bark of laughter, Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “That was _one_ time. And, as I recall, you just spent the rest of the day in the gym practicing. Like you’d call _that_ a loss.”

There is a satisfied hum at Matsukawa’s pulse as Hanamaki’s arms wend their way around his belly. “Man, high school was awesome. The class stuff was dumb, but everything else was worth every second of studying until my brains spilled out of my ears.”

“Yeah,” Matsukawa sighs as he threads his fingers through Hanamaki’s short, soft hair. “Every second.”

Once again, Hanamaki’s mouth starts to move against Matsukawa’s throat, eliciting a heavy groan. The arms around his middle slowly lower him to the grass, and Hanamaki straddles his waist.

As Hanamaki nips at his jaw, Matsukawa says, “So this was your plan. Take me out to the middle of nowhere and have your way with me.”

“You know it, babe.” Hanamaki presses his lips to Matsukawa’s. “I’m here to steal your innocence.”

Their eyes meet, and they both laugh out loud.

Shifting, Matsukawa grumbles, “Well, if you’re stealing anything, you could at least steal it on one of the sleeping bags. This grass is itchy as hell.”

Hanamaki scoffs. “Such a diva, Issei.” Reaching behind him, he grabs the sleeping bag and unravels it with a flick of the wrists. He growls low before rolling onto the bag and pulling Matsukawa on top of him. “Anything to please you, Princess.”

“I should kick your ass,” Matsukawa says, his voice devoid of the venom his words carry. Well, almost. “How shall I punish you?”

Lips pursed in thought, Hanamaki says finally, “You _could_ always fuck me until I can’t get up. That would be _horrible_.”

Humming against Hanamaki’s ear, Matsukawa murmurs, “So horrible. Let’s do it.”

One by one, layers are stripped away, leaving just the two of them under a blanket of clear, shining stars. But as he courses his hands over the hard expanse of Hanamaki’s chest, Matsukawa stops and quirks a brow. “You did, um, remember to bring lube, right.”

“Ooh, Issei,” Hanamaki crows. “Talk dirty to me.”

Matsukawa’s playful punch turns into a sprawling embrace, and they roll off the sleeping bag and into the grass. But this time, neither of them notices.

 

Hours later, when the fire is too dead to keep them warm but they’re both too wrapped into their zipped-together sleeping bags and in each other to care.

Brain fogged by the first vestiges of sleep, Matsukawa doesn’t realize Hanamaki is staring at him until their eyes meet. “What?”

“You didn’t actually think I was going to leave without telling you, right?” Hanamaki’s expression was uncharacteristically serious, and this sobers Matsukawa quickly. “You know how I feel about you.”

“Taka . . .” Matsukawa rubs his eyes and perches up on his elbows so he can look at Hanamaki more closely. “I — I guess I did for a bit, but then I just kind of put it out of my mind because I didn’t want to stress out about it. I figured you’d tell me today and you did.”

This isn’t entirely true, Matsukawa thinks, but it’s what Hanamaki needs to hear, judging by the rapid melt of his stern expression.

However, this spurs on something that’s been lingering in his mind since their marathon lovemaking session had dwindled down to exhausted cuddling. “Taka?”

“Hmm?”

Scratching the back of his head, Matsukawa rehearses his next words in his mind a hundred times in one second before he says hesitantly, “Since you’re staying in the city, I was thinking . . . once we both get jobs, do you, um, wanna maybe —”

“Yeah,” Hanamaki agrees with a loud yawn. “That sounds great, Issei.”

Matsukawa frowns. “I didn’t even finish.”

Rolling his head back, Hanamaki says, “You were going to ask if we could get a place together so we don’t have to go to the asscrack of nature to have sex, right?”

There is no force in nature that can keep Matsukawa from kissing the self-satisfied smirk off of Hanamaki’s face.

As they settle into sleep, even more secure in the knowledge that they know each other better than they know themselves, Matsukawa can’t help but drift off thinking that this isn’t the end of anything, because everything worth looking for is just about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all reached your quota of pointless fluff with this.


End file.
